


See Ya Later Alligator

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gentle ribbing, KakaIruWeek2019, M/M, Prompt Fic, Spicy, author can’t write sex but that doesn’t stop her from trying, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Kakairu Week 2019Day Six: Late





	See Ya Later Alligator

Iruka was almost never late. He left that bad habit to his husband, Kakashi. But today, today Iruka was late. He’d been running around, trying to finish shopping and grading and showering and now, here he was, paused in front of the restaurant door, late.  
He could see through the glass that Kakashi was already there, sitting at their table for two. There was a bottle of wine, and a basket of bread. He was only ten minutes behind schedule, but.. he was normally early. It had looked like Kakashi had put in the effort to be early too, knowing Iruka’s own tendencies.  
Iruka shook his head, and straightened his shoulders. He just had to go in there and apologize. They could still have a nice dinner. 

He ducked under the door, and made his way to the little table. Kakashi stood, and gave him a masked kiss. He ushered Iruka to his seat, pulling out his chair for him.  
“Not to point out what I’m sure you already know but..”  
Iruka looked at him.  
“Yes yes, I’m late. And I’m sorry. I let grading get away from me, and then I had to shower, you know how it goes.”  
Kakashi nodded, and then Iruka could see the corners of his mouth twitch beneath his mask. The other man was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
“What?” Iruka demanded. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.  
“It’s just nice to know I’m not the only one who’s late.”

It was a false hope that Iruka clung to for the rest of the night, expecting Kakashi to let it go.  
He didn’t.  
Instead, Iruka endured a dinner punctuated by gentle, loving ribbing, and too much wine. He let Kakashi have his fun though, it was only fair. Iruka gave Kakashi a hard time about his lateness (among other things) so he could take what he dished out.  
It didn’t stop after dessert though. It continued on their walk home, and he heard whispered comments as he stripped Kakashi with his teeth, and stroked him with his tongue.  
In the middle of what Iruka considered to be the best blowjob he’d ever given, Kakashi started to chuckle. Iruka popped off suddenly, causing Kakashi to shudder.  
“Why’d you stop?” Iruka leveled “the look” at him.  
Because I’m giving you *the best* head of your life, and you’re laughing!”  
Kakashi leaned over, touching and tasting in an attempt to apologize.  
“Gomen.... I was just... you know.. when a cannibal shows up late,” Iruka was tempted to smack him, “he should be given the cold shoulder...”  
Iruka stared at his husband, the love of his life, his soulmate, this was what had made Kakashi laugh? During sex?  
“I’m going on strike. A sex strike.”  
Kakashi tackled him to the mattress  
“Ru! No, noo, I’ll be good. Please, let’s finish. I’ll let it go.”  
“You better, Hatake Kakashi.”  
They flipped a coin to see who’d top, and Iruka called heads. Kakashi was already pretty loose, so it didn’t take long before Iruka was able to slide in and start a steady rhythm.  
Even after all this time, Kakashi’s body still felt like heaven. The slide and drag and grip, all warm and soft, Kakashi nibbling on the skin behind his ear, it was all too much. He was in the arms of the man he loved more than anything in the world, who, against all odds, loved him back. He savored the feel of skin on skin, the slap of flesh as he increased his pace, hammering into Kakashi’s prostate. Kakashi let out a low moan, guttural and wild, and Iruka lost it. He jackknifed over Kakashi’s body, letting himself go, finding completion in his lover’s body. His head was fuzzy for a moment or two, and when he met Kakashi’s gaze he realized two things, one: that Kakashi was still hard underneath him, and two: that he was grinning carnally at him.  
“What?” Iruka asked warily.  
Kakashi’s eyes twinkled merrily.  
“You so rarely let yourself cum first, Iruka. Were you scared you were going to be... late again?”  
(Kakashi had to finish himself off on the couch that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write at work.  
I’ve had the last two days off.  
Hence, it’s nine thirty and I’m just now posting this.. just like yesterday 😅  
I can’t believe it’s already day six! I’m going to miss doing this when it’s over 😭


End file.
